


【盾冬/锤基】旁友，你听说过霜冬霜吗？（1W3一发完，甜）

by KT_Gloria



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KT_Gloria/pseuds/KT_Gloria
Summary: Summary：在Stucky和Thorki争得不可开交之际，Lucky悄悄地崛起了……





	【盾冬/锤基】旁友，你听说过霜冬霜吗？（1W3一发完，甜）

**Author's Note:**

> 本文又名：《金发大胸组表示不服》
> 
> 盾冬恋人未满，锤基老夫老夫，霜冬霜闺蜜组

Steve是不怎么了解现代的网络科技没错，但在他第一次用自己和Bucky的名字在网上进行了搜索之后他就打开了新世界的大门。  
S-T-U-C-K-Y  
由Steve和Bucky组合而成的一个单词。了解单词背后的含义没费Steve多大功夫，心里怎样挣扎略过不提，最终他还是一边脸红一边把网上那些对他们的祝福都看了一遍。  
对于七十年前就在暗恋Bucky的Steve来说，发现有这么多人在支持他真是令他非常开心。当然，偶尔会偷偷地看一些Stucky相关的文啊图啊什么的这件事，就是独属于美国队长的小秘密了。  
   
“Steve，你知道最近推特上很火的那个投票吗？Stucky啊哈？”Clint遇到晨跑回来的Steve和Sam时，这么打趣着对Steve说。  
Steve的心颤了一下，面上还是一贯的冷静表情，“我不太清楚，你知道我还是不怎么擅长现代的这些……高科技。”他笑了一下。  
“Stucky是什么？为什么听着感觉……不太好。”Sam心里已经有了不好的预感。  
Natasha端着咖啡走出来，脸上带着不可捉摸的笑意，“就是那两根老冰棍呗，话说Stucky和Thorki最近不是正打得不可开交么？”  
Thorki，Steve心念一转就明白这是Thor和Loki的配对，跟他和Bucky一样，不过……打架？  
被Jarvis以‘我认为现在厨房有您感兴趣的情况在发生，sir。’为理由强行叫起床的Tony不开心地走到了这群人旁边，刚好听到了Natasha的话。  
“哦，这个我有叫Jarvis一直关注着。”Tony琥珀色的眼睛里满满都是幸灾乐祸，甚至一下子就打起了精神，“Jarvis，给我们的队长好好科普一下，我先去吃点东西。”  
“Yes,sir.”Tony最完美的管家今天也完美执行了任务。  
   
半晌之后，不管是一知半解的Clint、Natasha、（Steve ），完全没什么了解的Sam，还是刚刚从屋子里出来的Wanda、Vision都仿佛被洗脑了，任由Stucky和Thorki在他们脑海里留下了不可磨灭的印象。  
“所以这就是喜欢他们的那些女孩儿们弄出来的比拼？有什么实际意义吗？”Sam不可置信地问道。  
Tony拿着甜甜圈哼笑一声，“是没什么实际意义，不过我劝你还是不要小瞧这些女孩儿，她们的战斗力可强着呢。”  
他闲着没事的时候可是看过那些小说，二战时期的爱情真是相当的令人感动，如果当事人没有每天都试图闪瞎你眼睛的话，呵呵。  
那句话怎么说的来着？九十年的老冰棍，真够味。  
“Steve，你们在做什么？”Bucky看着这些在厨房却没有做饭也没有吃饭反而凑在一起说悄悄话的人，不是很理解。  
听到声音的Steve立刻抬起头，笑得很温柔，“Bucky你起了？早餐想吃点什么？你先喝杯牛奶，等我洗个澡就出来给你做早餐。”  
旁观者全都不忍直视地别过脸，只剩两根在这方面格外迟钝（也许是不在意）的老冰棍隔着人对视。  
不管别人是怎么看待他和Bucky的关系，对于Steve来说，他的Bucky现在在他身边，不会再受到那种伤害就是最好的礼物了。  
至于从挚友变成恋人……其实Steve并没有那么在意。Bucky在逐渐恢复了，跟他越来越亲近，这已经令他足够满足。  
   
本来这种无聊的评比对复仇者们是没什么影响的，然而生活总是会产生一些奇妙的变化。  
比如Thor带着他的邪神弟弟一起住到了复仇者大厦，比如Loki和Bucky突如其来的友情，比如在Stucky和Thorki夹缝里生长起的Lucky。  
Steve默默地躲在屋子里刷着推特，这是他请Sharon女士给他申请的小号，通常他都用小号看一些跟Stucky或者Bucky有关的文和图，然而他最近发现网上Loki和Bucky配对的粉丝多了很多，甚至还有模有样地建起了一个论坛！！！

Lucky大本营>交流区>闲聊灌水  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊刚刚Loki和Bucky来我店里买甜点啦＞＜！他们是天使啊呜呜呜！！！  
我简直要溺死在那两双迷人的绿眼睛里了……无法fu吸……  
Loki还叫Bucky甜心啊啊啊啊啊，甜死了还有什么我！！！  
№0☆☆☆楼主于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆  
   
什么！！这么甜的嘛！！！没想到我CP可以这么甜……  
№1☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆  
   
羡慕楼主~！求深扒啊啊啊啊！  
№2☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆  
   
壮哉我大霜冬啦啦啦~  
我家也有好吃的甜点啦QAQ，Loki和Bucky也来吃好不啦，羡慕楼主！  
№3☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆  
   
冷静了一下，来给旁友们讲讲具体情况！！  
是这样哒，楼主家的甜点店离复仇者大厦蛮近的，但是之前一般都是队长啊猎鹰啊来买的，Bucky基本没来过，别提是带着Loki一起啦～  
反正就是这么一个阳光明媚的午后！楼主一抬头！就看到两个美人儿走了进来！  
№4☆☆☆楼主于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆  
   
不要大喘气啦呜呜呜楼主，还有楼上那个我们冬霜不服！冬兵哥哥攻到飞起好不好？基妹明明就是腿长腰软易推翻的法师系口哼╭(╯^╰)╮  
№5☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆  
   
忍不住幻想了一下如果我是楼主，大概会现场表演原地起飞吧  
№6☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆  
   
咳咳，才不是什么吊人胃口呢，只是手滑了一下提前发出去啦(◦˙▽˙◦)  
接着说，虽然我也很想表演原地起飞，然而还是坚挺地站在了原地，摆出了我最最最温柔的笑容问他们要买什么:-D  
Loki好像更偏爱布丁，但是Bucky明显各种甜点都很喜欢，就站在柜台前陷入了纠结233333  
等了半天之后Loki有点不耐烦，但是出乎意料地什么也没说就还在哪里等着！又过了一会儿才伸出手拍了拍Bucky，表示如果你想吃那就全买了不用再挑了。  
天啦！！！！这是谁家的霸道总裁！！！！！Loki你被妮妮传染了嘛哈哈哈哈  
№7☆☆☆楼主于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆  
   
没想到！！！不过想想Loki不管怎么说也是神族王子诶……财大气粗也可以理解~  
№8☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆  
   
好甜的，不敢置信，Lucky竟然可以这么甜！  
№9☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆  
   
这么有耐心这么体贴Bucky的Loki……简直太萌了让我飞让我去放纵让我去打滚！！！  
№10☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆  
   
一边羡慕楼主一边被萌的下楼跑圈！！  
№11☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆  
   
Loki说完Bucky就偏头看着他小声地说了什么，因为我们中间还有柜台隔着嘛，楼主就没怎么听清，但是感觉应该是‘Steve挣钱不容易我不能花他的钱买这么多……’之类的吧！  
简直萌的我一脸血……早已逝去的Stucky魂还复活了一下XDDDD  
№12☆☆☆楼主于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆  
   
哈哈哈哈据说Lucky党以前都是Stucky党和Thorki党是真的吗！！！  
№13☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆  
   
默默举手o(*^▽^*)┛  
Bucky真的太可爱了呜呜呜（被冬兵大大狙击枪锁定），日常诅咒九头蛇八百遍……  
№14☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆  
   
举手O(*^▽^*)┛+1  
虽然冬日战士又酷又帅但是真的也很怀念中士啊，小时候在历史课本上看到就特别喜欢他的！！！  
№15☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆  
   
举手o(*^▽^*)┛+2  
作为局里（大家懂得）工作人员，每次看到Bucky都能感觉到他在一点点的变好，呜呜呜这就最好了……  
№16☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆  
   
一切伤痛都会过去的www，最起码Bucky现在回到队长身边啦，而且还有我们默默地爱着他！！  
哦当然，旁友们，回到我们的Lucky~  
你们一定想不到= =，在Bucky表示不想花太多钱之后，Loki直接拿出了一颗可大可大看起来就可贵可贵的宝石……然后问我能不能用这个换……  
我颤抖了一会儿，非常乖巧地把两位美人看上的甜点全都包起来了并表示这些甜点能被吃是它们的荣幸，钱什么的完全不是问题！！！  
感觉有点刷到了好感度呢(*^▽^*)  
№17☆☆☆楼主于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆  
   
Loki真是壕的不要不要的哈哈哈哈  
帅气！我站霜冬！  
№18☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆  
   
楼主你肯定刷到好感度了！！！啊啊啊我也要去复仇者大厦下面开店！！！！！  
№19☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆  
   
哦还有一个小细节很甜＞＜，我把装好的袋子递出去的时候，Loki抢着接下了袋子，因为他们真的没少挑（尤其是Bucky），所以袋子还挺沉的……他说是Bucky的手臂最好还是不要承重，当然我们Loki说的很不客气，然而还是好甜啊！！！！  
№20☆☆☆楼主于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆  
Steve关掉了论坛界面，情绪一下子变得很低落，明明我也可以陪Bucky买蛋糕（大多数情况还是我替Bucky买蛋糕）！我完全愿意给Bucky付账啊！我也不会让Bucky拎东西啊！我哪里都可以比那个Loki做得好……为什么Bucky最近跟他那么亲近？  
行动力MAX也是美国队长的优点之一，Steve抿着唇走出了房门，敲开了隔壁Bucky的房间。  
“Steve？有什么事吗？”Bucky疑惑地看着他，Steve看起来不太开心。  
变回布鲁克林十六岁少年的Steve不说话，就只是直直地看着Bucky，别说他幼稚，他现在就是需要Bucky的安抚！！  
Bucky的记忆有一瞬间的恍惚，Steve这种看起来没什么问题但隐隐透着委屈的表情是很少见的，少见到Bucky从七八十年前就忍不住把它们珍藏起来。而现在再一次看到这种表情成功地让Bucky打开了心底的那口宝箱。  
“我买了甜点，Steve你要进来尝尝吗？”单词不听话地从自己嘴里蹦了出去，甚至手也先思维一步把Steve拉进了房间里。  
甜点，大脑搜集到的关键词成功让Steve嘴角又耷拉了下去，估计就是Bucky和那谁谁一起去买的吧。  
Steve被Bucky拉着坐到了地毯上，Bucky坐在他对面仔细观察他的表情。“Stevie你是不是有什么事要跟我说？别这么扭扭捏捏的！”  
“Buck……”他可怜兮兮地叫着他的名字。  
拜托，他是真的对这样的Steve一点办法都没有，尤其是他体内Barnes中士的一部分愈加明显的时候，他对当年那个豆芽菜的保护欲似乎也一起回来了。  
“你最近为什么总跟那个Loki在一起？”都不来找我了，每天都只能在训练场见到你了难道我不是你最好的朋友吗！！！！  
虽然心里想得很多，但是Steve还是痛苦地把它们都咽了下去，只留下了不那么奇怪（不显得他在吃醋）的第一句。  
Bucky理所当然地以为是Steve觉得Loki很危险，明白了Steve在担心什么的Bucky抬起手安抚地拍了拍他的金色头发，“没关系的Steve，其实Loki人很不错，而且最近Thor出任务去了，作为朋友我陪陪他很正常。”  
“……”人很不错，作为朋友。  
Steve整个人都黯淡下来了。  
他当然不是不希望Bucky交到朋友了！但为什么不能是Sam或者Clint他们呢？虽然不想承认，但Steve也知道那个邪神其实拥有多么完美的容貌，而Bucky从小就喜欢长得好看的人……  
哦他当然也没有说Sam和Clint长得不好看，只是最起码他们的性向很令人放心。  
还有Thor！你出什么任务啊！  
远在非洲的雷神忍不住打了个喷嚏，“这一定是吾弟在想念我了，Loki等等，哥哥马上就回去！”  
Bucky看了看时间，“Steve，Loki约了我去喝下午茶，他还想去看电影。”他站起来打算去换衣服。  
喝什么下午茶！你是美国人又不是英国人Bucky！Loki要看电影为什么不能约别人？博士那么善良一定会答应他的！  
然而以上心理活动一个字也不能说的Steve只好眼睁睁地看着Bucky笑得很好看地对他摆了摆手就出门了。  
我恨Loki……Steve默默地啃光了Bucky所有的存粮。

“你家队长去找你了？”Loki上下打量了一下Bucky，漫不经心地问道。  
Bucky点点头，没有疑惑为什么Loki知道。  
他和Loki目前在这里的地位很相似，都是由至亲或好友以命相保才使得他们可以自由出行。而Loki甚至比Bucky的待遇还要糟糕，毕竟除掉九头蛇指令后，他的危险系数就大幅度降低，Loki则不是。  
“你不是答应你哥哥不在这里使用魔法了吗？”Bucky偏过头看着Loki有些消瘦的侧脸。  
Loki脸上露出了讥讽的笑容，“没事，这种小魔法算不得什么。再说我要是真的用了魔法不就正好给了他们处理我的理由了么。”Loki满不在乎的表情仿佛说得并不是他自己。  
“你哥哥挺在乎你的，就像Steve也很在乎我。”Bucky认真地说。  
“我们可不一样，”这句话不知道哪里戳到了Loki的笑点，“我和Thor可上过床，阿斯加德的小孩子谈恋爱都没你们这么纯洁。”  
“我和Steve只是好朋友。”  
“现阶段罢了。”  
“我们以后也会一直是好朋友的。”  
“得了吧小鹿仔，他看你的眼神都快把你扒光了吧。”  
“你不能因为很了解一个金发大胸就觉得自己了解所有的金发大胸。”  
“谁了解他？到地方了，今天你付款！”  
“……哦。”

Steve站在被强制集合的复仇者们面前（出任务去的不在场），表情严肃地抱着胸。  
“Cap怎么了？”Clint往Natasha身边凑了凑，“我感觉他看起来很危险。”  
“谁知道呢？老冰棍欲求不满吧。”脸上写满‘我当然知道’的Natasha漫不经心地涂着指甲。  
“出于对世界和平的负责，鉴于Loki过高的危险系数而担保人Thor并不在此地，”他扫视了一周满意地发现大家都有在听，“我认为应当调查出他和Barnes中士关系突然变好的原因。”  
Steve的目光转向Clint，“毕竟我们不能断定Barnes中士会不会被Loki洗脑。”  
我们不能，但是你能。  
在场的所有人露出了礼貌的微笑，你不就是想知道你的Bucky怎么就跟Loki跑了吗？直说咯。  
“Jarvis，满足一下、不是，配合一下队长的调查。”Tony翻了个白眼，但是他真的很不愿意听罗杰斯爸爸唠叨所以他还是选择帮他一下。  
“As your wish,sir. 已调取符合要求的监控录像一段。”Jarvis的话音刚落，他们面前的大屏幕就亮了起来。

Bucky独自一人坐在电视机前一边看电影一边吃Steve给他买的黑布林果酱布丁。这时Loki走了过来，默默地盯着Bucky看了一小会儿。  
对视线很敏感的Bucky抬起头也看向Loki，同样没有说话。  
Loki竟然没有选择离开而是坐在了Bucky身边，视线却转移到了电影上。  
Bucky依旧静静地看着Loki，他思索了一下，从身后拿出了一个布丁递给Loki，“这是最后一个了，请你吃。”  
Loki讶异地看过来，脸上浮现了讽刺的笑容，然而就在他即将开口之际，Bucky拉住他的手直接把布丁放了进去。“很好吃的，Steve走了很远才买到的。”  
“……”Loki恢复了面无表情的状态，但是手却收紧了。他们都没有再说话，只是一人吃着一个布丁看完了整场电影。

录像播放完毕。

“嗯……这么看起来还挺甜的。”Tony表达了自己的看法。  
Natasha弯起唇角，“怎么能不甜，Jarvis，这对CP名是什么来着？你念一下寓意。”  
Jarvis那迷人的声音在此刻显示了他应有的效果，“根据搜索结果，CP名是Lucky，他们的粉丝对这个CP名赋予的含义是：纵使命运令人生艰难坎坷，但从你们遇见彼此开始，幸运已然降临。”  
屋内的气氛一时有些沉重，年轻又内心纤细的小姑娘Wanda甚至忍不住快速眨掉了眼里的水汽。  
空间仿佛被分割，属于Steve的那一面弥漫着黑雾。他的沮丧已经具象化到vision都看得一清二楚了。  
“你不要这么难过Cap，James还是爱你的……也许吧。”Clint安慰未果，Steve看起来恨不得把自己塞进那个可怜的沙发里。  
Natasha恨铁不成钢地看了一眼Steve，“你还是不是美国队长？喜欢就追啊，你的Bucky又没说他已经跟Loki 好上了，Stucky在网上也还妥妥地碾压着Lucky呢。”  
如果、如果Bucky有可能喜欢男人，为什么那个人不能是他？Steve的眼神坚定下来，“我要追求Bucky。”  
“Bucky现在在哪里，Jarvis？”Steve决定此计划应该立刻施行。  
大屏幕上显示出投影。  
Loki和Bucky正坐在甜点店里，周围都是女孩子。  
其中一个女孩子脸红红地对Loki说了什么，只见Loki笑起来，修长的手指挑起Bucky的下巴，凑近作势要吻。  
下一秒投影消失不见，只有一句话印在屏幕上。  
嗨，Cap，你的Bucky现在是我的了。

“Cap！冷静！！！”见情况不好的Sam和Clint扑上去把Steve按在沙发上，让他别冲过去一头直接撞在屏幕上。  
Tony干笑了两声，“还真是计划赶不上变化快哈，Jarvis，定位一下James和Loki现在的位置。”  
“Sir，他们现在正在距离大厦一公里外的一家咖啡厅里，不过已经打算离开了。”Jarvis停顿了一下，“建议Rogers先生在大厦里等待。”  
Bruce温和地劝道，“他们不一定真的亲上了，有可能是Loki的魔法所致。既然Jarvis说他们快回来了就先在大厦等待吧。”他实在很担心Cap会和Loki当街打起来。  
毕竟谁都知道Bucky于Steve究竟是多么重要的存在。  
Steve愣愣地待了一会儿，突然掏出手机翻到了上次看的那个论坛，不出他所料，论坛上已经炸开了锅。

Lucky大本营>交流区>闲聊灌水  
啊！！！！！！！！！我在距离复仇者大厦西方一公里的那家很有名的咖啡厅里看到了Loki和Bucky！！！有地理位置优势的姑娘们快来啊！！！！  
№0☆☆☆楼主于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

卧槽卧槽！我马上就到！他们什么时候到的呀楼主？  
№1☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

马上就去！！！！让我翘个班！！！！  
№2☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

刚进来没多久！Bucky太可爱了点了好多甜点23333，感觉没到场的旁友们还有机会！  
№3☆☆☆楼主于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

Bucky啊你慢慢吃慢慢吃！！我这就过去——等我！！  
№4☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

羡慕QAQ，不是同城的能不能求个现场实况  
№5☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

铜球！  
№6☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

没问题的呀~先给你们拍一张图！Loki的大长腿，Bucky的这件衣服是谁给他挑的啦！！显得他太乖了……٩(๑>◡<๑)۶  
【Loki与Bucky合影.JPG】  
№7☆☆☆楼主于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

好美！！！！超级般配了我们Lucky！！  
№8☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

身高上看起来Loki比较攻XDDD，但是Bucky稍微有一点圆的，好可爱www  
№9☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

没有！楼上你瞎说什么！那是机械臂！我们小天使腿可细了一点都不胖！！  
№10☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

机械臂：这锅我背了  
№11☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

已经到达目的地！  
(⊙o⊙)…我好像被Bucky看到了诶……他是不是扫了我一眼……  
№12☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

楼上姑娘你是穿蓝色长裙的那位吗？如果是的，那Bucky的确是看到你了，快转移视线！  
№13☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

笑洗，咖啡厅短短五分钟走进了十多个漂亮的女孩子，要不是我们穿的都很清凉一看就没办法带武器，估计Bucky已经要以为我们是坏人了吧哈哈哈  
№14☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

真可爱真可爱，我能看Bucky吃一天的甜点！！  
你们看他微微弯起的眉眼，甜死我了⁽⁽ଘ( ˊᵕˋ )ଓ⁾⁾*  
№15☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

我看错了吗？Loki美人儿在招手叫我们过去……？  
№16☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

诶……我觉得也是……我们过去吧？  
№17☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

没在场的一边羡慕一边担心你们是不是中了邪（不是  
№18☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

楼上+1，不过Loki不是已经答应他哥哥不在中庭用魔法了嘛  
№19☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

233333没有中邪！（都说了是魔法啦，Loki只是发现了我们的身份~  
№20☆☆☆楼主于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

啥？？？？楼主的意思是他知道我们是Lucky党？？？  
№21☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

是的！Loki说他都了解！！天啦我们是被正主盖章了吗！  
№22☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

Bucky抬起头看了我们一眼好像很疑惑但是Loki拍了拍他就继续吃甜点了，这么信任！这是爱吧这是爱吧这是爱啊！！！  
№23☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

妹子不要激动，并不是盖章23333，但是他们关系真的好好哦  
我们还是要做理智的西皮粉哦，不要给正主带来麻烦ლ(′◉❥◉｀ლ)  
№24☆☆☆楼主于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

感觉我真是！！！要飞了！！！  
这么看着他们就好温馨啊(ෆ •∘̬• )◞  
№25☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

今天真是值了，好开心⊙∀⊙！！  
№26☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

Bucky明明就很温柔嘛！他的绿眼睛里简直——呜呜呜词穷了，反正就是美美美＞＜  
再有谁拿冬兵说事我就打得他生活不能自理！  
№27☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

今天能来这里真是太好啦！！感谢楼主！Hail Lucky！  
№28☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

感谢楼主通风报信！！我们会记住你哒！！！  
№29☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

爱你们！为人民服务！  
№30☆☆☆楼主于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

Steve依旧保持着被Clint和Sam压着的姿势窝在沙发上，放松地出了一口气，Bucky果然没有跟Loki接吻，那只是个魔法幻影。  
Loki是发现了他对Bucky的心思吧，Steve低垂着眼睫，他绝对不会放手也绝对不会认输。  
如果打架他可以做一整天，那么追求Bucky爱Bucky这件事他可以做上一百年。  
“你们为什么压着Steve？”冰冷的声音伴随着杀气一起直冲沙发而来。  
Clint和Sam一抬头，就看到刚从外面回来的Bucky面无表情地直奔沙发而来，一边活动着机械臂。  
他俩像是已经被刀扎了一样从Steve身上弹起来，飞速窜到了一边。  
开玩笑，除非必要谁有兴趣跟冬兵贴身肉搏啊，又不是活腻歪了。  
跟在后面的Loki在Bucky看不到的角度里挑衅地看了Steve一眼，让Steve瞬间有种不好的预感。  
而Bucky则被Loki拉着转过身，随后落在脸上的吻让他怔了一下，不解地看着Loki。  
“甜心，我先回去了，谢谢你的下午茶～”Loki笑着挥挥手，也没什么要解释的意思，不顾大厅里惊呆的其他人和看起来想用盾把他拍飞的Steve，施施然走开了。  
Steve骗不了自己，在那一刹那，他心底最直观的感受不是愤怒，而是恐惧，让他如坠冰窖的恐惧。  
Bucky为什么没有躲开？难道他真的……  
“Jarvis，调高室内温度。”Tony悄声说道，已经开始怀念自己可爱又温暖的实验室了。  
Sam翻了个白眼（自从Bucky回来他总是在翻白眼），完全不想再看下去。  
“Cap真的没什么超能力么，瞬间制冷什么的……”Clint默默感慨老冰棍吃起醋来就是不一样。  
Bucky将Steve的表情看在眼里，低下头不知道在想什么。

“叮～”Bucky的短信铃声。  
Loki：你看看他的表情，你还坚持你的想法吗？  
Loki：他要是不喜欢你会这么在意你？会这么在意我？？  
Bucky：你的意思是Steve喜欢你？  
Loki：&%^￥$＃+~‖^◎☆&^%^%(阿斯加德语骂人)

“我真的搞不懂那个Steve是怎么回事了，他持盾就有理由这么迟钝了吗？！还有Bucky，他的脑子里都只有蛋糕了吗？这是什么脑回路啊！觉得Steve喜欢我？？”Loki对着电脑那边的Thor愤愤地骂着，邪神大人已经快要被那两个不知好歹又不争气的人类气炸了。  
Loki自顾自地说了半天才注意到Thor从一开始就没有参与进这个话题，他不满地瞪了他一眼，“你有在听我说话吗？”  
“Loki，我不喜欢你这样。”Thor无奈地叹了一口气。  
Loki的声音戛然而止，心里骤然空落落的，“你喜不喜欢跟我有什么关系？你在我心里也没比那些蝼蚁要重要你觉得我会在意？”他意识不到自己声音的颤抖。  
Thor蓝色的眼睛注视着他，微微弯起的眼里带着温柔，“我不是不喜欢你，Loki。”他叫他名字的声音还是该死的好听，“我只是不想你在我们唯一能交流的这点时间里一直在提别人。”  
“我很想你，弟弟。”Thor看到Loki的表情就知道他已经妥协了，没忍住偷笑了一下。  
这表情立刻被Loki捕捉到，他握着小刀的手蠢蠢欲动，“你以为你是谁啊！不要仗着我宠你就这么任性！”  
说是这么说，不过直到这次视频通话的最后，Loki也没再提起Steve和Bucky的事。

而在大厅中，众人还笼罩在美国队长的阴影之下，万般不得已之下Tony选择做第一个吃螃蟹的人。  
“咳咳，Bucky啊……Cap担心你是有道理的，你真的不该跟Loki走那么近。他跟你不一样，不安全的。”Tony心想自己上次这么苦口婆心还是对着Peter说教的时候。  
Bucky疑惑地看了他一眼，“Loki很安全啊，Thor又不在这里。”  
“Thor不在这里Loki才不安全啊。”Clint克制不住自己吐槽的冲动。  
Natasha抱着肩，随意地扬了扬头发，“Barnes，你为什么这么觉得？”她一眼就看出来Bucky是真心这么想的。  
“Loki的攻击对象来讲，Thor一个人就占据了90%。”Bucky有理有据地分析，“剩下的10%呢是Thor喜欢的地球和Thor喜欢的地球人还有Thor喜欢的外星人，也许还有那么1%是来碍事的人。所以Thor现在不在这里，Loki很安全，没什么攻击性。”  
在场的所有人，包括Steve都拜倒在这神一样的言论之下了，完全无fuck可说。  
Wanda喃喃自语，“这就像我爸的攻击对象一半是威胁到变种人的人，另一半是伤害了教授的人？”  
一直没怎么说话的Steve终于有了反应。  
Steve站在那里看着Bucky，出言询问，“Buck，能陪我出去走走吗？”他的眼里带着不自知的难过。让Bucky才看了一眼就忍不住点头同意，甚至主动过去走到了Steve的身边。  
“Bucky，我们好久没一起在外面散步了。”Steve凑过去拉住Bucky的手——这没什么，不管是不是情侣Steve当然都有权利去拉Bucky的手。  
有吗？Bucky偏了偏头，回想了一下最近几天的日程，自己的确是有点冷落Steve了。他伸出手拍了拍Steve的肩膀，动作一如既往地熟稔，虽然他以前都可以仗着身高优势随意揉Steve的头发的。“抱歉Steve，等Loki有人陪了之后我会经常来陪你的。”  
“……”Steve默默地顿了几秒，感觉自己感动得都快要说不出话来了。Bucky的意思是自己被排在Loki的后面了吗？他们八十年的友谊被八天的友谊比下去了吗？Steve最近一直很多的危机感此刻已经快要满溢出来了。  
这种情况绝对不能再放任下去了！

第二天一早，众复仇者们难得齐聚一堂吃早餐（除了Thor），就连Tony也努力早起坐到了餐桌上。  
哦不，也许是修罗场上。  
虽然Steve提前把Loki的座位安排到了离Bucky最远的位置，然而这点距离对于一位被激起了迷之斗志的邪神来讲不值一提。  
“甜心~这个蛋卷味道不错你尝尝~”Bucky张嘴接下了Loki用魔法喂过来的蛋卷。  
Steve握紧了拳。  
“甜心~这个火腿也挺不错你试试~”Bucky张嘴接下了Loki用魔法喂过来的火腿。  
Steve额角青筋暴起。  
“甜心~”“甜心~甜心~”  
Sam心惊胆战地看着Steve失控地掰下了一块桌子。  
Steve看着Loki左一句甜心右一句亲爱的，终于怒向胆边生，气沉丹田一声大喝，“宝贝！你要不要尝尝我夹的这个……这个……嗯。”  
Steve在全桌人不可思议的眼神里，默默的、默默的消了音、红了耳根，但还是坚持着把食物放进了Bucky的盘子里。  
Loki倒是满意地看了Steve一眼，顺带得意地看向了他愚蠢的人类朋友。  
……然后就看到了Bucky悄悄弯起的唇角。  
操你的Bucky·Barnes。  
你给我做好买布丁买到倾家荡产的准备吧。  
另外，这事没完。Loki冷笑着戳碎了盘子里金色的蛋卷。

Stucky论坛>老冰棍交流区>闲聊灌水

作为一个有机会近距离接触超英们的神盾局打杂小妹，我真心觉得最近Cap、Bucky和Loki之间的氛围很迷……  
默默地颤抖  
№0☆☆☆神盾局打杂小妹于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

很难过滴哭哭哦，Lucky崛起的也太快了吧，尤其最近正主天天发糖，我身边好多战友都要爬墙了呜呜呜  
№1☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

难以接受！stucky这么多年的情谊！还抵不过lucky这么几天的感情吗！  
№2☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

这就是传说中的竹马战天降，竹马死翘翘吗……QAQ  
№3☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

还别说，thorki和stucky真的都是竹马组(也都死翘翘了……)  
№4☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主有什么爆料嘛？关于这几对CP哒！  
№5☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

同呼叫楼主！  
№6☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

当然有啦，而且还很多！不过说真的，lucky占了……最起码一半，你们要听吗？毕竟这里还是stucky论坛……  
№7☆☆☆神盾局打杂小妹于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

让我们死个安心吧˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅  
№8☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

自从上次，嗯，大家都懂的‘咖啡厅事件’之后，基本对家都说是正主盖章嘛。  
但是我发现呢，回来以后，Cap就很缠着Bucky了！(就像是担心Bucky被抢走的感觉)  
但是与此同时的是，经常能在各种地方看到Loki拉着Bucky晃来晃去……  
Cap要出任务嘛，但是他俩不用，所以基本每次Cap去出任务的时候，Loki都能见缝插针地抢走Bucky……  
№9☆☆☆神盾局打杂小妹于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

哦我滴基妹美人儿，你不要你的锤哥哥了吗？Bucky虽然好但是不是你的啊！  
№10☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

双美人组虽然看着养眼啦，但是还是希望你们跟金发大胸组相亲相爱呀！  
№11☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

Loki深谙NTR之道……专挑Cap不在的时候去约Bucky(°ー°〃)，如果金发大胸组也能有这个手段，还lucky什么啊lucky！  
№12☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

楼上你仿佛在说废话，不可能的！  
№13☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

Cap在努力了！！  
每天拉着Bucky一起去晨跑，没事给Bucky画画，还会抽空给Bucky做甜点，出任务还不忘给Bucky打电话。  
嗯，怎么说呢，不亏是九旬老人啊【望天】  
№14☆☆☆神盾局打杂小妹于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

哈哈哈哈笑死我了九旬老人人设不崩！！！！  
真是相当纯情了我们的Cap  
№15☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

忍不住代入一下，如果我男朋友这么追我………哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我以为这更像婚后生活！  
№16☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

你们不要嘲笑Cap啦！这！没准九旬老人Bucky就是很吃这一套呢(｡>∀<｡)  
№17☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

楼上说的很有道理我竟然无言以对  
№18☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

楼上说的很有道理我竟然无言以对  
№19☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

Loki的话，没事就跟Bucky去吃蛋糕啦，看电影啊，欺负人啊(？？)之类的  
№20☆☆☆神盾局打杂小妹于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

这就是约会了吧，Cap你就不好学一学吗  
№21☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主楼主球问Bucky的反应！！  
№22☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

对对对，Bucky更喜欢跟谁在一起呀！  
№23☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

唉，其实楼主stucky一直站的特别稳……就是，你们如果有机会能看到Cap和Bucky在一起的场面就知道了，他们就像是单独处于一个世界的。  
只有他们两个，安静又温柔～  
你们都有看过队长博物馆里他们当年的影像啊照片啊什么的对吧，在那里面Barnes中士看起来特别开朗对不对，也会跟战友勾肩搭背的。  
但是据我这段日子的观察，他的状态完全是【生人勿近熟人也勿近】，我在走廊里跟他擦肩而过的时候都能感受到他的紧张:-(  
№24☆☆☆神盾局打杂小妹于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

懂了，但是对Cap就不是这样是吧  
№25☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

也不是很奇怪嘛，本来七十年前他们就是最好的朋友了，而且Bucky经历了那么多对人有些防备很正常的！  
№26☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

倒不如说这种情况下，Loki和Bucky的亲近才能证明……唉，你们懂  
№27☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

虽然楼上说的都有道理，但是我就是觉得Bucky和Cap在一起的时候不一样  
可能是我的cp滤镜吧〒▽〒  
№28☆☆☆神盾局打杂小妹于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

大家也不要想太多啦，最大的可能是他们都只是好朋友，以后各自结婚生子……………………………哦，shit，我的泪水不争气地流了下来  
№29☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

楼上你快不要说话了，心碎！！！  
№30☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

其实对于我们来说，Cap和Bucky都好好的就够了〒▽〒，世界对他们太不公了，希望他们都好好的  
№31☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

楼上＋1！！！他们都会的，一定会好好的！  
№32☆☆☆神盾局打杂小妹于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx留言☆☆☆

 

“你们最近到底在较什么劲啊。”Bucky无奈地对着Loki说，明明都是个几千岁的神了。  
以那天早餐时Steve那声石破天惊的‘宝贝儿’为界限，两个人就像打响了一场看不见硝烟的战争。  
现在就算Bucky在Steve的房间里看到针对Loki的作战手册他都觉得自己不会惊讶的。  
Loki哼了一声，冷笑道，“明明是你家的那个一直在挑衅我，我只是在单纯地反击而已。”  
Bucky面无表情地吐槽，眼里却满满的都是无奈，“那你们能不能放过我。”  
“哦我的甜心，你在开什么玩笑～”Loki笑得像一枝花一样，食人花，“这个蝼蚁还没对本王俯首称臣呢。”  
“况且……”Loki突然转换了话题。“你明明知道他爱你，而你也爱他，你们为什么还不在一起？”  
Bucky弯起嘴角，笑容很淡，“Loki，他是美国队长。”  
“美国队长怎么了？我还是九界第一法师呢。”Loki不屑地瞟了他一眼，表示这完全算不上理由。  
“Steve他是美国人民心中一切最好的品质的集合体。”Bucky语气中隐隐有些痛苦，“而我，就是他蓝眼睛里那一抹绿，你懂吗Loki。”  
那你就让愿意让他受着这求而不得的苦？你那么爱他，你忍心吗？Loki把这句话咽下肚子，他无法理解Bucky的这种想法，但他知道这不是他能劝说得了的。  
然而很快，他们就没有心思面对儿女情长了。  
一波奇怪的外星怪物在此时进攻了地球，正好降落在Bucky和Loki的面前。在其他复仇者到来之前，他们需要战斗！  
“Loki，你先去疏散人群，这里交给我。”Bucky活动了一下金属手臂，毫不犹豫地直奔敌人方向前去。他不知道Steve他们什么时候能赶到，他身上带的几把枪可能撑不了多久。  
该死的。Loki眼神冰冷地盯着自己的手掌，脑海里都是那个金发大个子认真的笑容和声音，【我会保护你的，弟弟。所以你要答应我在中庭不再使用大型魔法。】  
他恨恨地放下手，冲着马路另一边跑过去。“Thor，你要是再不到就怪不了我了……”他喃喃道。  
Bucky身上最后一把枪的子弹也打光了，他利落地用枪砸昏一个敌人后就把枪扔了出去，随后抽出了腰间的刀。  
还好这些怪物大多是使用蛮力攻击，不会什么魔法，不然估计Steve也只能来给他收尸了。这个想法在脑海里还未停留一刻，Bucky就看到有两道蓝光直直冲着自己和Loki飞来，而他全无躲闪余地。  
失去意识前最后的想法是傻Loki你快用魔法挡住攻击啊……还有，Steve估计会伤心了这次。  
Loki比Bucky更快地注意到了魔法波动，却无能为力地看着那道蓝光击中了Bucky。他感觉自己体内的力量被抑制住了，只能站在原地任由蓝光同样像他射来。  
下一秒，雷电闪耀了整个天空，Loki落入了一个温暖而熟悉的怀抱。  
“Loki你没事吧？对不起是哥哥来晚了，你有没有受伤？我觉得……”Thor紧张地抱紧了自家弟弟，上上下下地摸索着害怕发现Loki哪里受伤。  
Loki看了看这个急得不像样的傻大个，难得伸出手拍了拍他的肩表示安抚，“我没事。”顾不得被他的亲近惊呆的Thor，Loki先看向Bucky晕倒的方向。  
哦，看起来终于有人好事要成了。  
Loki的好心情又上了一个阶层，愉悦地拉着Thor去处理那堆外星垃圾了。

Steve说不出自己看到Bucky倒下的那一刻是什么心情，只觉得自己灵魂里有一块也随着Bucky倒下而消失了。  
他飞奔到Bucky身边，毫不犹豫地跪倒在冰冷的废墟上，双手颤抖着把Bucky抱到了怀里。Steve轻轻拨开了Bucky脸上的头发，看着他的呼吸渐渐变轻，“Bucky，Bucky！求求你，我没办法再失去你一次了，求求你睁开眼。”  
他听不到这世界的一切声音，感受不到周围的战斗，仿佛又回到了沉睡过七十年的冰层之中，却觉得自己比那时还要更冷。  
“Bucky，你别离开我……”Steve想到自己重新拥有Bucky的这些日子，就像是一个幸福的梦境，现在到了梦醒的时候吗？  
Steve注意不到自己的泪水滴在了Bucky的脸上，也没注意到怀里人渐渐睁开的眼睛。  
“笨蛋，Steve……我不会再离开你了。”Bucky抚上他的脸颊，小心得像是在抚摸着最珍贵的宝物，而Steve则怔怔地、一瞬不瞬地盯着他看。  
Bucky是听到Clint的口哨声才意识到自己被Steve吻住了，Steve死死纠缠着他的唇舌，似乎这样就能永远留住他一样。“我爱你Buck，永远、永远别离开我。”他吻得那么激烈又那么深沉，仿佛整个灵魂都通过这个吻献祭给了他唯一的爱人。  
Bucky感到自己心里那些犹豫和迟疑都在这个吻中变得支离破碎，再不复以往。他在心里叹了口气，搂住Steve的脖子狠狠回吻了过去。  
美国队长九十多岁了，他只是想要个亲亲！  
不管他的小Stevie想要什么，Bucky都会给他的，Steve永远能得到自己想要的。  
最后，  
旁友，你听说过霜冬霜闺蜜组吗？

\-----END-----

**Author's Note:**

> AO3试水……  
> 天啦噜我也不知道我发的对不对，头疼orz


End file.
